Till The End
by lil-devil-mya
Summary: Hayate Kimiko moves to Konoha where she meets the infamous Hyuga Neji. As time moves on the two began to grow closer together but trouble soon arrives to ruin there lives. Read & Review. Hyuga NejiOC Love Story
1. Charater Info

**Character Info**

**Name**: Hayate Kimiko (means beauty child)

**Age**: 17 (this story takes place 5 years after Sasuke left Konoha)

**Hair**: Waist length black hair

**Eyes**: Bright green but turn an electric blue when you use your Bloodline

**About You**: You were born and grew up in Konoha with your mother, father and half-brother. When you were 7 your whole family was mysteriously murdered. After your families' death you went to the Hidden Light Village were you lived with your foster parents. You wanted to be a ninja like your father but since the Light Village only allowed boys to be ninjas you were forced by your foster parents to go to an all girl school that taught you things they believed a girl should know. For 2 years you attended the school before dropping out to become a ninja. Around that time you met a shinobi named Yoko. Yoko then agreed to be your sensei and to teach you the way of the ninja along with her son Yoshi. Yoko just happened to be the strongest ninja in the village and the only girl one. For six years you lived and trained with Yoko-sensei and Yoshi and you soon became even more powerful then Yoko herself. On your 16th birthday you were attacked and in order to protect you Yoko and Yoshi died. Since then you've been living in the Hidden Sand Village training to become a better ninja. A couple of days ago you received a letter from the fifth Hokage Tsunade-sama asking you to return to your home land of Konoha before the day of the next full moon. So know your on your way to Konoha. Also you have a tattoo on the back of your left shoulder

**Fighting Style**: You mostly fight using ninjutus and taijutus. But you receive a sword that belonged to your father known as the Star Blade. Also after training with the sword you can use it to summon Hoshi the white dragon that lives within the sword. Hoshi has both amazing strength and speed but he also has amazing healing abilities, which help you when you're wounded in battle. Along with all that you also have a rare and special Bloodline. Your Bloodline is called the Kattugan (Cat-u-gun). You'll learn more about it as the story goes on.

**Personality**: Three words can describe you easily: Levelheaded, Hot-tempered and Kind-hearted. You're always the calm one in a group while on a mission no matter the situation allowing you to come up with a strategy. You're not a girly-girl and you hate shopping and the color pink. You like to sit under a Sakura Tree (Cherry Blossom Tree) mediating or off somewhere training during your spear time. But when you are around others your usually kind and fun to talk with. You don't trust a lot of people but once you start to get close with them your able to open up more freely. You don't care what others think of you and you like to speak your mind but because of that sometimes what you say is rude. Your also not one to show your inner emotions but when you do it's always your hot-temper. Basically if your not in a bad mood your not a bad person to be around.

* * *

Hey Readers so this is the opening to my Neji story please read on and hope you enjoy - 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Our First Meeting**

It's been almost a week since Tsunade-sama sent me that letter saying that she needed me back in Konoha before the next full moon. I was jumping from branch to branch in the forest just a few minutes away from Konoha. 'Just a bit longer and I'll be back home' I shook my head.

"What am I thinking Konoha isn't my home and it never will be" I sighed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small river. I decide to go down and freshen up a bit before getting to the village. I jump down to the side of the river and remove my boots and weapons putting them on the ground. I stepped into the river with a loud sigh.

"Now that's refreshing" I started slashing the water that was around my feet. "But it would be even more refreshing if people wouldn't spy on me" I quickly grabbed a kunai I hid in my jacket and threw it in to a near by tree.

"It seems your very skilled at throwing kunai that one almost hit me," said an adult shinobi that jumped out of the tree along with 3 other shinobi around my age.

"Who are you?" I said in a calm but harsh tone.

"We are ninja from Konoha assigned by the Hokage to find you and bring you to her as soon as possible" explained the older shinobi. He was wearing a green jump suit, he had his hair cut like a mushroom and he had the fuzziest eyebrows I had ever seen. 'There like caterpillar's eww...that's soooo gross'

"How do I know your Konoha shinobi?" I asked once I get over the fuzzy eyebrows. One of the younger shinobi that looked like the older ones look alike started to walk toward me. I just watched him calmly as he handed me a small necklace. It was a silver heart locket and on the back of it was my name written in blood red. I could only smirk. The locket belonged to my mother and who had my name engraved on the back when I was born. I hadn't seen the locket since my mother had left it in the care of the Third Hokage when I was seven. I put on it and hid it in my shirt so no one could see it. I looked at the guy in front of me as he gave me this kind of serious look.

"Do you now believe my sensei?" he asked. I only shrugged.

"I guess I do...but before I go back to Konoha with you lot what's your names." the older shinobi smiled and gave me thumbs up.

"I'm am Maito Gai and these are my students" The look-alike kid made the same pose as his sensei

"I am Rock Lee...I will protect you with my life if you will be my girlfriend" I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Umm...I don't think so" Lee only sighed and walked beside a young girl with her hair up buns who was giggling,

"I'm Tenten," she said with a smile. I then look at the boy standing on the other side of Tenten. He had long black hair in was tied back in a low ponytail. He stared back at me, he had a light lavender eyes that looked almost white. 

"Hyuga Neji" was all he said with a calm tone much like my own. I smirked.

"It's nice to meet all of you...I'm Hayate Kimiko" I bowed to them out of a sign of respect (well at least you know your not always rude ).

--------In The Hokage's Office--------

I was now standing in the Hokage's office waiting to figure out what was so important that she had wanted me to return to Konoha so quick.

"Hokage-sama I'm here just like you wished" I bow to her and she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"It's been years since I last saw you Kimiko...you have grown into a beautiful strong young lady I'm sure your parent's would be proud"

"Thank you for your kind words Hokage-sama" I bowed once again "but I don't think my parent's have anything to do with this meeting"

"Actually it does have something to do with them"

"What do you mean" the Hokage grabbed a package from her desk and threw it at me, catching it with ease. I looked at the Hokage then at the package and noticed it had my name written on it. I looked at the Hokage once again for permission to open it. The Hokage only nodded. I slowly began to open the brown packaging scared to see what it contained. I finally opened it to find it was only a small dagger.

"I don't understand what is this" I was so confused, I would have ever believed that Tsunade-sama would call me to Konoha just to give me a small dagger. I started looking at it more closely at the dagger looking it over and over again but all I found is the word star engraved on the handle.

"That is the Star Blade" I look at her shocked "as you know this sword belonged to your father, before he died, just like your mother did, asked the Third to keep it safe for you" Tsunade-sama closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them and began again. "Your father told him to give you his sword when you turned 17, that's why your here today"

"I'm truly grateful to you for returning my parent's most prized possessions but..."

"but what?"

"How on earth am _I_ suppose to use the Star Blade when it's like this"

"That Kimiko is for you to find out" she smiled at me as she graded a piece of paper of her desk and walked over handing it to me "You'll be staying at the Hyuga Compound while your in Konoha"

"What if I don't want to stay" taking the piece of paper I felt a strong grip on my shoulder. Tsunade-sama is smiling at me with this sweet look on her face but I knew that it's never a good thing when she gives you _that_ smile.

"If you don't stay you'll be running 2000 laps around Konoha on your hands, you understand?" I shivered at the thought and nodded to tell her I got it. 'God she really scary when she wants things her way' I shivered again. "Good girl" she patted me on the head and walked back to her desk "the address is on the paper I gave you I'm sure you can find your way, now off with you"

"Hai"(hai means yes) I made my way to the door. Before I left I looked back to she Tsunade-sama busy a work. I shook my head and left the Hokage's office. Still with the dagger in hand I walked around the streets of Konoha. The sun was setting and people started to make their way home. But I really did not want to go to the Hyuga Compound, so I decided to go into the forest were the biggest Sakura Tree in all of Konoha was located. I was walking for about 15 minutes before getting to the tree. 'Its been 10 years since I came here but nothing seems to have changed much'. I walked up to the tree and sat down with my back to the tree as I examined the dagger in my hands.

'So this is the great and powerful sword my father used every day of his life. Well...he didn't use it on _that day_. How stupid. What powers could this stupid little dagger have' I sighed. Looking up at the sky I saw a bird flying around alone but then five other birds fly out of the trees and go to the lonely one and they fly away together.

"Even a lonely bird has a family" I look down at the so-called Star Blade one last time and then put away in my weapon's holster. 'My father told me the Star Blade has amazing abilities and it also was home the Hoshi the dragon god...Why father? If this sword was that powerful how come you didn't use it to protect mother and brother?...God dammit if only you use it we would still be a family' I closed my eyes and listen to the wind. Soon I could hear something as the wind began to bellow harder. Then I finally found it. The wind's song. I begin to hum along with it, listening to its gentle melody. The words just seemed to roll with ever gust and grow louder with every passing moment. But then the song disappeared and all that's left is the sounds of the night. I opened my eyes and my face saddens.

"Does even the wind not want to be near me?"

"You never know, the wind is a mystery itself" I turned my head in the direction of the voice to see Hyuga Neji. His face was as calm and emotionless as it was when I first met him. I looked away from him to see the last of the sun set.

"What are you doing here isn't past the Hyuga portage's bedtime?" I said in the peaceful tone that I've used most of my life.

"Being from the branch family I don't think they care if I'm missing for awhile just to train" he came and sat next to me and also started watching the sun set.

"Why come here to train? I pasted the training grounds on the way here and there totally empty" 

"Well why are you here at this time?" Neji asked back looking at me this time. I turned my head and found I was lost in his light lavender eyes.

"Why I'm here is none of your business," I finally said tearing my eyes away from his.

"So if your not going to tell me why, then why should I tell you?" he said while he stood up still looking at the sky

"well ok you many have a point there" I watched him out of the corner of my eye to see him smirk. I looked up at the Sakura Tree as a petal fell on my face. I turned my face downward and the petal fell into my hand. I began to admire it for a couple of seconds when I notice Neji watching me. I blow the petal and watch it flow away from me. I got up and look at the star's that started to show themselves.

"There's another reason your here, aren't I right" I don't look at him but I knew he's still watching my every movement.

"Maybe" the Hyuga walked over to the tree and leaned up against it crossing his arms over his chest. I turned to face him, glaring at him I looked into his eyes and started putting all the pieces together.

" Tsunade-sama sent you didn't she"

"Yeah...she had a feeling you won't go to the Hyuga Compound so told me to follow you and to use any means necessary to get you to the compound" 

"Well I'm not going and you can't make me" I said closing my eyes and turned away from him. I could hear him sigh and moments later I felt myself being picked up off the ground. The Hyuga portage had picked me up and put me over his shoulder as he started walking in the direction of the Hyuga Compound.

"HEY...PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET DOWN YOU'LL BE FUCKING DEAD YOU HEAR ME D-E-A-D DEAD!!" I screamed while punching his back hoping he'd put me down. But unfortunately he didn't. So I started yelling louder and punching harder.

"Can you please stop yelling your giving me a headache" Neji said after awhile making his grip on me tighter.

"NO! YOU CAN"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! SO PUT ME DOWN!" Neji only sighs.

"I'll make you a deal if you stop shouting and come with me to the compound I'll put you down" I gave him an evil glare while he watches me from the corner of his eye.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" I pouted like I was a five year old child after your mother says you can't have a cookie.

"It's either you come with me and shut up or I carry you all the way there" he feels you relax a bit, he smirks at his triumph.

"Fine" I whispered so quietly. I hate it when people get the better of me and they win. 

"What was that I couldn't hear you" He smirks once again enjoying to watch you suffer as he irritates you.

"ARRGGG...FINE, FINE, FINE!" I paused to calm myself a bit. "I'll go with you just please put me down"

"No problem" He puts me down and I gave him a small, quiet thank you. For the rest of the walk I remained silent because once again my anger got the better of me. Neji could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk especially after he forced me to go with him. But he did admit it was amusing to see me flare up so quickly like that. Once we got to the Hyuga Compound I was introduced to Hyuga Haishi of the Main Branch. Also I was introduced to Hyuga Hinata and her sister Hanabi, both of them were Neji's cousins. Neji then took me to my room, it was painted a light blue but I didn't mind much. The room had a small bed already made with a pair of Pj's sitting on it, there was a small table opposite to the bed along with a wooden closet, a dresser and a hanging-wall mirror. I also had my own personal bathroom with a shower, sink and bath tube, it was all white

"You like it there's not much in here cause we didn't know how long you were staying so we just put the basics" Neji was in the doorway to the bathroom leaning on the door frame as I looked around the room.

"Yeah I like it, it looks just like the room I had at my sensei's only the walls were a different color" I sat on the bed. Neji only nodded his head then said good night and left, closing the door behind him. After I finally noticed exactly how tried I really was. 'I guess yelling at Pretty-boy there tried me out'. So I got up dressed into the Pj's laid out for me and jumped into bed soon falling asleep


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fun and Games**

It's Early in the morning, I just finished having breakfast and now I got nothing to do. I was sitting under a tree in the training grounds of the Hyuga Compound watching the sun shine through the leaves. I had been living in Konoha for about 2 weeks now and from the looks of it I wasn't planning to leave any time soon. 'I made my bed, brushed my teeth and I already reorganized my closet for the fourth time this morning' I sighed 'so now what do I do?'

"Well I guess I could always go for a walk, at least that's something" I grabbed a rock from beside me and start digging at the dirt with it from boredom. I heard someone coming towards me and looked up to find it was only Neji. I soon went back to digging with rock. I then saw two feet in front of me. I look up again to see Neji there with his arms crossed giving me this weird look as though I was a little child who did something bad.

"What are doing just sitting here?"

"I'm bored, there's nothing to do here" I sighed once again for like the thousandth time that day dropping my head into my lap.

"Why aren't you with Hinata, usually you guys are always together" he knelt down in front of me putting his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him. For some reason he had a habit of doing that when he's talking to me and I'm not looking at him.

"Hinata's gone on a mission with Kiba, Shino and Naruto and since I'm not a Konoha ninja I wasn't allowed to go so now I have nothing to do" I said calmly moving his hand from under my chin so I could lie back on the tree. I watched him from were I was. He's still kneeling down and his eyes are looking at the ground in a trance like way. 'He's thinking'. He then looked up at me.

"Well since you have nothing to do and I know that if I leave you here all day I'll have to hear you late this evening when I get back so..." he paused to stand up "If you want you can come and train with me, Tenten and Lee"

"Sure...I guess it's better then nothing." Neji holds out his hand to help me up 'Plus that way I can figure how to work my dad's stupid sword' I grabbed his hand and helped me up on to my feet. He starts walking and I only follow. After 10 minutes I can hear someone up ahead of us. All the way there I lagged behind Neji but now I began to speed up a bit that I was at his side. I moved a tree branch out of my way to find Tenten practicing her throwing, while Lee was practicing taijutus with Gai-sensei. Gai sees me and Neji enter the training grounds and tells Lee to take a time out before walking up to us. I bow to him.

"Good morning Gai-sensei"

"Good morning Kimiko, it's nice to see such youth that you would come to train with us" Gai says giving me what I now know is the _nice guy pose_.

"Umm...yeah I guess but I really just came to train with my sword and see exactly what you Konoha ninja are capable of" I shrugged trying to walk away. Trying being the keyword. But Gai blocked my way.

"Well if you wish to see the youthfulness of Konoha then lets have a sparing match" I looked at him with my mouth wide open, I really couldn't believe he just challenged me in sparing. I looked around to see everyone else had stop training with the same look of shock I had.

"I spar _you_?" I tried my best not to sound rude but I guessed I did cause Neji gave me this look that just told me to watch my mouth. But it didn't seem to matter cause even if I did sound rude Gai didn't seem to notice. He was to busy laughing at what I said. I really hate when people laugh at me, I folded my arms across my chest giving him a questioning glare.

"No my dear girl, I want you to spar with my students"

"If you put it that way sure I'd love to" I uncrossed my arms and walked into the middle of the train grounds waiting for my first opponent.

"What youth...Tenten will be first, then my favourite student Lee and lastly Neji" Gai does the nice guy pose to Lee and Lee does the same. Lee starts telling Gai something about how he won't lose and so on and so forth. I just shake my head at them and look to Tenten who was now in front of me.

"How on earth to you deal with those two" pointing to Gai and Lee. She giggles.

"I have no idea...well anyway lets get on with this" Tenten takes out two kunai and gets ready to fight.

"Yes lets get this over with" I got into my stance and waited for the go ahead. Gai then shouted go for we could start. Tenten jumps up into the trees and uses them as cover. 'She's measuring the distance between us...hmm...this is interesting she's a long-distance fighter.' I closed my eyes for a moment just to listen to the wind. I smirked.

"Gotch'a" I threw 3 kunai into the trees behind me. Tenten then jumped from the trees with a cut on her left arm. She stands up and grabs a scroll from her weapons holster, she uses her blood from her cut and runs it over the now open scroll. She makes a couple of hand signs and a bunch of weapons emerge from the scroll as she throws them at me. I looked at the weapons straight on hearing Lee yelling for me to move out of the way. But I didn't I stayed where I was, just as the weapons get close they start to look like there slowing down and I'm able to dodge ever single one. Pulling out another kunai I throw it at Tenten and hits her in the leg. While she's in shock that I missed every attack, I move behind her. Tenten looks up to where I was standing and starts looking for me.

"I'm right here" I said behind her and karate chopped her in the back of the neck before she could react. Tenten fell unconscious but I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Everyone including the unemotional Hyuga Neji was watching me in shock as I brought Tenten to a tree and wrapped up her wounds. I stood up to see Lee right there looking at me like I just killed someone.

"How did you do that" he said still looking at me, but I had no idea what he meant.

"Uhh...what do you mean" that's when Neji spoke up.

"Tenten is a weapons master, she never misses her target and her target usually always misses her" I then finally understood why everyone was so shocked.

"I don't no how I did I just reacted nothing more nothing less" They seemed to accept that. So I walked back over to where I was standing before my match with Tenten started, but this time Lee was my opponent. Once again Gai yelled go and the battle started. One minute Lee was there next he was gone. 'God he's fast but that's not going to help him'. I looked above me to see Lee coming at me. He tries to punch me but I blocked it. I kicked my leg around to hit him in the head but he blocks it with his other hand. I flipped backwards somehow managing to hit Lee in the face making him fly back landing on the ground. As I land on my feet Lee gets up.

"Not bad Kimiko I wasn't expecting that one" he said panting.

"You're not to bad yourself Lee but your taijutus isn't going to save you from me" I smirk at him taking off running to him at an amazing speed.

Neji's P.O.V

'Wow I wasn't expecting her to be this good, first she blocks all of Tenten's attacks and now she beating Lee's taijutus.' Kimiko runs to Lee at an amazing speed punching him but he blocks them jumping up into the air over Kimiko trying to kick her from behind. BAM!

"S-She Blocked It!" shouted Gai-sensei. Somehow with out turning around Kimiko was able to block Lee's kick and was now holding it in the air. She spins her body around and twists Lee's leg. I can see the pain she's causing him in his face. Lee tries to get him self-free by punching her in the face but Kimiko catches that too. 'Now she has the advantage' I could only help but smirk as Kimiko picks up Lee and throws him into a tree.

"Alright that's the end of that Kimiko wins this round too" says Gai-sensei as he scratches his head trying to take in that his favourite student was just beat by another ninja let alone a girl.

"She's better then they say" whispered Gai as he walked to Lee. Even though he was really quiet when he said it I managed to hear what he said. 'What does Gai-sensei mean by that?'.

Back To Your P.O.V

"Are you ok Lee" I asked looking at him. I was worried about him even if I didn't show it.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine" he then look to Gai beside him "I'm sorry for losing Gai-sensei and for that I will do 600 laps around the forest starting right now"

"That's the spirit Lee, I'm proud of you but you just rest now" good guy pose Lee started crying.

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" they hugged each other

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee" I just stood there and watched them dumbfounded Oo. I had no idea what was going on so I just walked away before I got anymore confused. Like 5 minutes later Gai and Lee stopped there lovey dovey moment so we could go on with the last battle.

"Alright" said Gai standing up "Last but not least Kimiko vs. Neji, get to your places" I smirked at Neji as I walked back to the middle of the training ground and got into my fighting stance.

"You ready too lose Pretty-boy" I saw him twitch in announce at his new nickname. He then got into the Hyuga fighting stance activating his Byakugan.

"Yes I'm ready to see you lose"

"You wish Pretty-boy" I closed your eyes waiting and thinking. ' Tenten was easy, Lee was a little harder I had to use some chakra to keep up with his speed plus he got me once or twice but...the Hyuga that's different his going to be a lot harder I might have to use my father's sword sooner then I planned' I reopened my eyes.

"Alright Start"...


End file.
